


Lunch

by TraceofInk



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, almost drabble, not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim + Blair + Lunchbreak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Outside of Wonderburger:**

  
“You really want to eat HERE?” Blair asked with wide eyes and pointed over to the fast-food restaurant.

“Yeah,” a wistful answer.

“Come on, Jim. You can't be serious. This is like sooo bad for your body, man.”

Jim crossed his eyes when he heard that and sighed warily,” I don't care. I'm hungry.”

Blair nodded his head and sent his hair flying in all directions,” I know, man. And I know the perfect place for us, too.”

“Chief,” Jim said and tried to step around the smaller man. “I just want to get a burger and some fries.”

Blair moved with Jim and blocked the older man's way, which earned him a glare from the bigger man,” Come on, Jim. It's not far from here. And I promise you, you'll like it.”  
“Sandburg,” Jim growled.

“Please, big guy?” Puppy dog eyes were hitting Jim at full force and the detective sighed, but knew that he was lost already.

“Alright, lead the way, McDuff,” Jim said and had to smile when he saw how Blair mouthed a 'Yes!' in victory and started to lead them away from Wonderburger's and into a street two blocks down the road.

  
The waitress had been nice enough to distract Jim until the food arrived...

  
“Sandburg?” Jim took a hold of his fork and started to poke into the mass on his plate.

“Yeah?”

“What the hell is this? And is it still alive?”

Blair snorted, before he answered,” That's -”

“There, did you see that?” Blair jumped in surprise. “It twitched.”

“JIM!” Blair hissed.

“What?” Jim asked innocently.

The waitress giggled and Jim sent his best smile over and watched how the woman started to blush.

Blair sighed and shook his head,” Would you just try it? It's really good.”

Jim looked at his dish with skeptic eyes,” Looks like the stuff you'll use to fill holes with.”

Blair groaned,” You know, Jim. Sometimes you're acting like a big child.”

Jim only grinned at that and winks over to the waitress, who gave a small wave back.

Jim filled his fork with food and turned it a little to the side to watch how the mass plopped back

down.

” Yummy,” he said and chuckled when Blair put his fork nosily down.

“You're like so impossible, Jim,” Blair complained.

“Yeah?! I know,” Jim shrugged. “ So, may I have my Burger now?”


End file.
